Heart of true chaos
by CrestICEing00
Summary: 7 years After trinity's attack on america the mighty numbers go their own ways dr white trains beck and trinity how to use their powers for good and call is on her own working for Dr sanda but when a certain red robot finds call and promises to train her how will this be the downfall of the mighty numbers and beck? (Call x Ray)
1. The day begins

_**I don't own mighty NO 9 or its characters**_

" _Call woke up as any day would in her sleeping chamber surrounded by papers and papers everywhere but she was used to this since she was dr Sanda's assistant but something was missing something she enjoyed doing then it hit her and by that a tower of paper fell on her head" 'Grrr' "call climbed out got dressed in her daily clothing options as she walked out the door to be greeted with her creator and boss" 'Morning call sleep well' "sanda said as he walked to the desk smiling holding a cup of hot tea" 'Y yes mr sanda i did sleep well i finished your blueprints to build a new generator for the robot coliseum and I have started to work on our taxes' "Sanda saw as his creation do her daily work he did feel bad he might of made her for this but he try's to treat her as his daughter" 'Umm call maybe you should take the day off' "sanda said drinking his tea" 'Thank you sir maybe i can finally finish doing your bills' "call said as she smiled" 'No call i mean go out enjoy yourself' "sanda explained to call trying to be nice" 'But sir I have man things to work on today i have no time to go out today' "call explained" 'Call i can do it i'm a grown adult' "sanda said checking the computer" 'O okay sir i'll see you later?' "call said as she walked out of the lab she had worked in"_

 _{central city}_

" _Call walked around the town seeing it had been doing good since what Trinity did 7 years ago she felt good at that time watching beck go and fight his way though many things including his own family,call sometimes wished she could've been built for combat like beck and the other Mighty numbers had been but she liked her life as it was" 'I wonder where beck is right now?' "call said as she made it to her destination she saw a big sign that said WELCOME TO THE BATTLE COLISEUM call looked happy as she walked in and payed to get in" 'Finally something i'm used to seeing'_

 _{Inside the battle coliseum}_

" _Call took her seat as she watched not only the crowds but the empty arena as the gates open as the announcer spoke up" 'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HERE AT THE COLISEUM WE HAVE THE TOUGHEST OF THE TOUGH TAKING ON THE SMALLEST IN THE LEFT CORNER HE'S LEAN,HE'S MEAN DON'T TAKE CARE OF HIM HE WILL BITE YOU HEEEEEERE'S K9' "call looked as the the robot guard dog she had fought once she was now watching it fight whoever it was up against" 'AND IN THE RIGHT CORNER SHE'S COLD,SHE'S SMALL WATCH FOR HER CAUSE SHE COULD FREEZE YA HERE'S CRYOSPHERE" 'Call was surprised as Mighty number 2 cryosphere or cryo as she was called step into the arena" 'Here's cryo to freeze the competition away' "Cryo said the the audience as she got ready for battle" 'Wow cryo's here i wonder how she is doing?' "call said looking the blue robot preparing for battle"_

 _{outside the battle coliseum}_

" _Unaware to anyone the battle coliseum had an uninvited guest as a certain red robot watched as she saw a whole area of prey" 'Finally Enough Xels to feed me for a year!' "the robot called ray saw as the entire area was full of people and robots but 1 of em caught her attention a blonde robot in a black,white and pink outfit" 'Hmmmm isn't that one of Bill's creation?' "ray payed a close eye to call as she cared more about getting answers to her past compared to feeding for once"_

 _{Inside the arena}_

" _As the battle had begun K9 lunged at Cryo but cryo just jumped to the side freezing the robots legs in place" 'HEH HEH COLD ENOUGH DOGGY' "cryo jumped into the air and turned into a giant ball of ice just as K9 freed himself cryo had crushed him blowing the robot up"_

 _{at the coliseum}_

' _AND IT'S OVER WE HAVE A NEW RECORD EVERYONE THE NEW ROBOT COLISEUM CHAMPION FOR THE 5TH TIME IN A ROW CRYOSPHERE' "cryo danced around before walking back inside the cages of the arena"_

 _{after the fight}_

" _Call walked home after watching the fight it surprised her how fast cryo was able to defeat that robot so fast but she call was so lost in thought call didn't realised she went the wrong direction" 'Hmmm if cryo was there i wonder if the others are around?' "call didn't have much time to think as she was attacked by something" 'AHH' "call was shocked as she was forced into a wall seeing who did it and it was a cloaked robot" 'W w who are you' "call was scared as the robot pulled her cloak back" 'Hmmmm don't recognize me shame' "ray said as she smirked having call in her grasp"_


	2. The agreement

"Call woke up not in her sleeping chamber but in an abandoned lab it was dark with only broken red monitors having the only light to the area" 'H hello ?' "call tried to move but she was tied up and she couldn't move she was hoping for this to be a bad dream till she heard something" 'Well you're up good' "Ray said as she walked in having that same creepy smirk on her face" 'Y Y YOU you you're that robot i saw last night' "call said looking scared and angry" 'Well your a smart one aren't you' "ray stroked her left hand across call's face seeing the fear in her eyes" 'W what are you going to do with me' "call was too frightened to fight back since she sees her capturer was able to grab her and knock her out" 'Okay blondie if you want to live start talking' "ray held her right arm in calls face making her more scared more than she already was" ' w w what answers are you looking for' "call said tears in her eyes as ray raised her right arm again" 'ENOUGH FOR THIS FAKING WHERE IS BILL!' "ray said in rage as her tight arm glowed" ' I i i'm not lying and wh who's bill?' "Call said terrified and confused" 'YOUR CREATOR WHO ELSE' "ray was now enraged slashed monitors left and right" 'I was made by sanda robotics' "call said trying to calm the rabid robot down" 'GRRR wait so you're not one of bill's creations?' "ray was confused as well but because she might of grabbed the wrong robot" ' y y yes' "call was worried what was gonna happen to her" 'GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GRRRRRRR' "ray yelled as she roared slashed everything in sight including the rope she tied call to" 'Huh?' "call saw the ropes holding her were gone and saw the room was dark except ray's red aura around her as ray was on the ground tired and in rage" 'Okay call time to go' "call knew she could leave but leaving ray where she was, she couldn't let ray die so she walked to the robot in front of her" 'W w what you want your free' "ray was tired and hungry as she saw call helping her up" 'You feed on xels dont you?' "call said hoping her idea was good" 'yes why?' "ray was confused as she saw call roll up her sleeve and holds it in ray's mouth as she clamped down draining some of her xels"

{With doctor white}

"Dr white after the incident had decided to make a new company that works with Sanda robotics he mostly built it to have a place to train Beck and Trinity" 'Hmmm things are up and running let me check on the 2' "Dr white saw his creations Beck and trinity as they were racing around the arena he built for em" 'hmm everything seems good ' "dr white knew it was a good time for his creations to be train but he felt like something was up as he went to his lab to study"

{in the training arena}

"Beck and trinity were doing their daily training as they would racing to see who were faster" 'Heh come on beckey you have to be faster than that' "Trinity playfully said as she zoomed past her younger brother beck" 'Oh yeah well here i come trin' "beck ran right past trinity as the 2 continued their training beck felt something deep inside him was different like something or someone was gone from his life but he shrugged the feeling and got back to training"

{At Ray's base}

"Ray awoke where she had collapsed seeing that call had stayed there waiting for her to get up" 'oh good you're up' "call said happily getting up going to ray" 'W what happened' "ray was confused by what had happened to her" ' you were running low on Xels so i helped out' "call said holding her arm which is bandaged together" 'y you fed your Xels to me?' "ray was shocked that someone gave their life to help her" 'of course i did only a little and it's enough to keep you up for a few weeks' "call said happy" ' thank you' "ray said getting up" 'Anytime' "call was happy to helps her up" 'I I owe you' "ray said feeling bad" 'Hmmmm there is something' "call said happy" 'What is it?' "ray said confused," "call whispered something into ray's ear" "Oh really okay i can help' "ray said shaking hands with call"


End file.
